Dream
by CrazyLaviFangirl
Summary: “I’m going to kill you!” “What did I do?” Poor Lavi, never wake up a girl while she's fantasizing. Allen X Reader


"Allen?"

"…"

"Allen?"

"(**Name**)?" The white haired boy murmured, glancing up at you before staring at the wall again. The poor exorcist looked… mortified.

"What's wrong?" you asked, and Allen shivered.

"Today is the worst week of my life," Allen started, "First I get food poisoning from eating in town, then Kanda tries to kill me for something Lavi did, then Komui caught me talking with Lenalee and immediately thought I was trying to ask her out, and just now-" he shuddered again. You frowned, looking from him to the door that he sat in front of.

"Hey, isn't that General Cross' room?" Allen twitched in response. "Hey, I can hear something."

"_Ooooh, so good. More!"_

"Okay, I don't wanna hear anymore," You shook your head, wiping the mental images from your head. "I feel your pain, Allen."

"But you didn't exactly _see_ him…"

"Oh my god," you muttered, leaning forward and wrapping your arms around him. "My poor, innocent Allen... Hey, I have an idea, why don't we go to the carnival thing in town today?"

"Okay," Allen agreed, seemingly perking up.

"Are you kids brave enough to go through the tunnel of fear?" A man dressed in all black said, leaning in so only you and Allen could hear him.

"Well, duh," you retorted, rolling your eyes. This so called tunnel of terror can not be as scary as fighting Akuma or waking up Kanda in the morning. Allen seemed to think about it for a second, before tugging on your arm.

"We should try it, (**Name**)," Allen murmured, staring at the entrance in interest.

"… I dunno," You squeaked, turning to face Allen.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." The statement was innocent enough but it made your heart skip a beat. You face turned light pink and Allen tipped his head to the side questioningly.

"Okay, let's go. I feel safe now that Allen's gonna protect me," You smiled forgetting your embarassment and squeezing Allen's hand. It was his turn to blush and he coughed, looking the other way in shyly.

"Uh, yeah. Let's go," you both walked off towards the entrance, the man dressed in black laughed.

"All according to plan," he chuckled, his lips curving into a smile. His eyes glowed as he watched you and Allen walk into the tunnel.

"Allen-" you squeaked, clutching onto said exorcist's shoulder, "I don't like it in here, it's dark and disgusting."

"Don't worry, it'll be okay (**Name**)," Allen replied cheerfully, "It's all plastic and… stuff."

"Man Allen, you sure are brave," you smiled, "I love you right now."

"Eh?" Allen's cheeks turned dark red but the room was dark, so you didn't notice.

***Squeak* **

"Kyahh~" You screamed loudly, taking this chance to run ahead leaving a very confused Allen to wonder what happened. When he did finally grasp the situation, he looked at were you had run off to, and then back at the entrance…

"Wait, where's the entrance!?" Allen exclaimed. As if on cue Allen's eye activated and immediately he tensed up as the large mass known as Akuma floated in front of him. Of course, he quickly destroyed said Akuma and his thoughts traveled to you. "(**Name**)!" he exclaimed and he ran in your direction. _'(__**Name**__) is in trouble…'_

"Damn, Akuma," You jumped away, avoiding yet another attack from the demon. "Stupid bastard Akuma!" You raised your hand and it in turn started to glow green, "Innocence, _ACTIVATE_!" You reached forward, your fist meeting the Akuma's hard outer body and crushing it completely. It blew up, causing chunks of metal to flying all over the place. "Allen, where are you?"

"(**Name**)!"

"As if on cue, my knight in shining armor arrives," you smiled, running towards the sound of his voice. Of course, this would have been much less hazardous if you were actually paying attention, but you weren't, so you ran into each other. Everyone in the Order knew Allen had a hard head, which might be the reason why he was still standing and you were on your butt.

"Owww~" You whined, rubbing your cheek.

"Ah, sorry (**Name**)!" Allen leaned, down grabbing onto your hand and pulling you up.

"God, Allen," you muttered, "You have a hard head." Allen sweatdropped, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. A few seconds late, Allen's face turned serious.

"We need to get out of here," Allen started, "But it looks like that guy destroyed our only exit." A grumbling sound caused you to look up while Allen looked behind him. Three more Akuma popped up and Allen wrapped an arm around you. The tunnel turned unstable as more Akuma came out of their hiding places. Large rocks fell and with you in Allen's arms, he could barely avoid them.

"Allen, put me down, I can walk," you mumbled and Allen blushed as he set you on the ground.

"S-sorry-" was all Allen got out before you got attacked again. The Akuma's number had increased and they made a tight circle around you and Allen.

"Allen," you glanced at the white haired boy worriedly.

"Don't worry, we'll make it out alive (**Name**)." You couldn't help but smile at his cheery attitude.

"But just in case," you started, yanking on Allen's shoulder and pressing your lips against his. Why the Akuma did not attack at that moment, when you were both very vulnerable, you wouldn't know. Maybe Lavi was right when he said level one's aren't't the smartest fish in the sea, even though they are dangerous. But you enjoyed the moment, liking the feel of Allen's lips against yours. Even if you were to die, you would be together…

***Crash***

"Holy crap!" You jumped, shaking your head in agony. _'Man, what a headache…'_

"See Lenalee, (**Name**) woke up!" An annoying voice rang out.

"Wait a second, that was a dream?" you asked, more to yourself then the other three in the room.

"What was a dream, (**Name**)-san?" you glanced up to meet Miranda's worried eyes.

"Um-"

"Her dream was about Allen, we obviously interrupted something," Lavi laughed from behind Miranda. She sighed, handing you a glass of water. You happily took it, sipping it before thinking about what happened.

'_I kissed Allen…'_ you thought, _'Then Lavi woke me up while we were…'_

Then sound of glass breaking startled Miranda and Lavi, and when you lowered your head they couldn't help but be curious.

"Lavi." Said red haired exorcist, knowing the tone of voice very well, immediately backed away, pressing his back against the wall. The sudden change in atmosphere caused Miranda to helplessly glance back and forth between you and Lavi.

"Y-Yes?"

"I'm going to _**kill**_ you!" you shouted, jumping from your bed. Lavi let out a startled yelp and ran from the room.

"What did I do!?"

~Somewhere else in the Black order~

"_**HELP MEEEEE!"**_ Lavi's voice could be heard in the cafeteria, and it caused quite a commotion.

"I told him not to wake her," Black Allen laughed evilly, causing the green haired girl beside him to sweatdrop.

"But, Allen-kun," Lenalee started, "Wasn't it your idea in the first place?"


End file.
